Curse of the Silver Wolf
by Spark-of-a-White-wolf
Summary: Just as the Black Pearl passes an island,they end up with a crew of children on board. one of them claims to be jacks sister. what do they want with the ring? just what is the Curse they speak of? and who the bloddy hell is the Silver wolf?
1. Chapter 1

The black pearl was slowly making its way across the ocean, its sales flying in the wind wildly. Capitan jack sparrow was sitting in the cabin, trying to follow the maps directions. Suddenly a commotion brought him back to reality. "What the bloody devil?' he grunted angrily. The crew was scuffling around wildly on the deck, shouting instructions to each other. "Captain!" Gibbs struggled up to the captain, his expression one of a very surprised man. "What is going on Gibbs?" jack asked. "Well ye see captain, two brats fell from the sky and.-" "two children mate? How could two children fall from the skies?" "I can answer that sparrow." The crew looked up to see a young girl, no older than fifteen, hanging from the rigging. "Do I know you?' jack asked. The girl jumped down and slapped him across the face. "You should know me, elder brother." That rang the bell. Jack straightened up and looked the girl up and down. There was some resemblance, not to mention the cocky attitude that they seemed to share in common. "Well then, may I ask your name?" And in response, he got a kick in the shins. "How dare you ask me that question? What sort of a fool are you?" she pulled out a double barrel pistol and pointed it at his head. "You should have warned me child." The captain grunted. The girl snorted and put the weapon away. "If you must know, my name is Sahara. And these are my men, Patch, and Luna." Jack stood up and glanced at the two children who were tied together. They shot him dirty glares and literally snarled at the pirates with animal like expression. "I'm the captain, we come from that island you just passed and I'm sorry, but we want our treasures back..." And with that more children boarded the ship. They all wore strange furs and had weapons carved with animals. Jacks crew began to look around nervously. "Well then, you'll just have to get it back won't you?" The girl smirked. "I already have." She held up a ring and shouted a command at her crew. They all scrambled around confusing the pearls crew. Sahara grabbed her two partners and hauled them off the boat and into the sea. "How are they going to get to land? There miles away…" Gibbs trailed off as the children got rides from the dolphins and other animals to the isle that they left a couple hours ago. Jack watched as his 'sister' flew atop of a great bird. "see ye Jackie." She hollered as they disappeared from existence entirely. The black pearls crew looked at there captain in disbelief. "Jack, who the ruddy hell was that child?" Gibbs asked. "I have no idea. Well, lets get our treasure back! All hands on deck!"

* * *

><p>"We sure got them didint we captain?" Sahara looked ahead silently. "Is somting the matter?" "I would have thought mother told them about me..." "Ah... dont sweat it. we have loads of family back at half breeds." Sahara smiled, her canines glintong visiously in the daylight. "Yes in deed Luna. now that we got our key back, maybe we can finaly get rid of this bloody curse." "CAPTAIN! the ships folowing us! what are your orders?" "split and lose them. we cant have adults on our island." "aye captain!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em> yeah i know its short but still... really bad case of writers block. :P<em>**

**_sooooo what yall think?_**

**_love it? hate it? dont get it?_**

**_Your problem. not mine._**

**_Read and review! _**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

_**Sahara's p.o.v**_

My instincts were pointing me in the general direction of the black ship. I patted the black ravens back, making it speed up even faster. "Damn pirates. If we don't get away, we get caught. We get caught, our secret is revealed…" the bird crowed and nearly avoided getting hit by a cannonball. I snarled and looked around. We were closer than I thought.

"Get out of shooting range. I think he figured it out." The bird cawed and dived for the ocean. I readied my pistol and manage to shoot some of the ropes holding the sails down. "gotcha." The fabric collapsed on the crew, causing major confusion and chaos. While they were distracted I jumped onto the crow's nest and knocked out the man there with my fist. "Sorry mate just needed a place to land." I tied him up with the rope he had in hand and sat ready for nightfall.

The big bird flew overhead once and I nodded. It flew on ahead and disappeared with the crew. I curled myself up into a ball and sat in the small cramped area. "I hope the others are alright…" the ring glinted off my hand and I finally got a better look at it.

Black onyx, with a silver wolf designed into the stone, and four gems. Sapphire represented the ocean, ruby as fire, emerald, earth, and diamond, air. The four main elements of Gaia. I sighed and stuck the ring in my thick dark brown hair, tying it into place. I had all of my valuables stuck in my hair, some feathers, small strings of beads and the clues. Five clues to the secret of the Silver wolf.

The man grunted and I gave him a good solid kick to the head. "Quiet you." I growled.

When nightfall finally arrived, I was fully aware of the curse that followed the night. I had inky black wolf ears and a tail. My nails were longer and curvier than usual, and my eyes were light sapphire blue. I had no sword for reasons. My nails proved more effective than steel, for they were capable of breaking stone itself. I threw my head back and howled. Choirs of animal cries answered me from not far below.

The crew below me was still fully awake, prepared for the worst to come their way. But the adults were not our prey. The ship itself was going to need major repairs after what we were going to do. I whistled a low pith tune and leapt off the crow's nest. My feathered companion manages to catch me, and I lead the charge.

_**Normal POV…**_

The children from before rose from the waves, all showing distinct animal features. The pearls crew began to fend off the children, but no one could stop there captain as she slashed at the ropes and destroyed the deck. "Leave our territory or face the punishment!" she snarled. Jack sparrow was watching her intently as she wrecked his ship. "Captain! We can't hold them off!" Gibbs shouted over the noise. The children were all producing animal like features now, fangs claws and fur. Almost like… "What the devil?" Jack carefully made his way to where Gibbs was fending off a girl with insanely large teeth. "Gibbs, have you ever heard of a curse that allows children to produce animal features?" They ducked as a small child shot over them, chattering madly, a long monkey tail sticking out of its hindquarters.

"I'm afraid not captain. What the devil! Back of lass!" he pushed the girl over board and she fell back to the waves. "Look at these children carefully Gibbs. Do they not resemble animals?" and with that jack turned to find his sister holding up a bottle of his rum. "Well hello Jackie. Fancy meeting you here." She took a swig of the stuff and bashed it agents the head of a passing by pirate. "What is it you want love? A nice dress or some candies." She snarled.

Her wolf like features really made her look beyond dangerous, almost monster like. "Don't play with me sparrow. We both know I'm not going to let you onto our isle. Take your ship and leave these waters." Jack withdrew his sword. "This isn't your sea girl." "But I am its guardian. Leave Jack, or suffer along with all the adults on our island."

She charged at him, her nails catching his sword and slashing at his stomach with the other hand. He parried and tried to at least get a good cut into her, but every time he moved, she moved with him. When she decided she's had enough, she caught his sword and snapped it in two with a twist of her fingers. "Like I've said Jack, leave or suffer." She barked loudly and leapt off the ship. The other children followed and left the ship in ruins.

The children all made it on shore safely, there fur plastered to their faces. Sahara shook herself dry and looked out at sea. "They have enough things to get to the shipwrecks right?" she asked. Luna nodded, her tiger ears twitching. "Yes. We personally made sure to get some supplies for ourselves." "Excellent. Het the supplies to village. Remember, don't leave any traces." She picked up a barrel of gunpowder and began to run into the jungle. Patch and Luna ran after her. "Are you alright Sahara?" patch asked. "Yes, I couldn't be better. I finally manage to blow off some steam, and we have more supplies to last us a while." Her smile glinted in the dim light of the stars. Luna giggled. "Your brother was not happy Sahara. You left him with the thought that there might be treasure on this isle." Patch nodded. "If an adult gets involved with the Silver Wolf, they won't stop until they become animals themselves." They laughed together. "We will never grow up. As long as we remain on this island." Sahara said lightly, leaping up into the treetops to avoid the marshy swamp. "But I wonder what happens if we do touch another land."

"All right, we stick together. There's no telling what's out there." Jack began to make his way through the thick undergrowth, his chest and stomach heavily bandaged. Who knew his 'sister' could be so strong? One of the crew members charged ahead. Jack held up a hand to stop the others from following. A blood curling scream rang through the wilderness. The crew ran forward and stopped when they saw blood splattered all over the area. "Where is he?" someone asked. Unexpectedly the body of the crew man fell from the skies. "Well, at least we know what we're dealing with." Jack dusted his hat off. "Caw!" they all pointed there torches in the direction of the sound. "What was that?" "Awwoooooooo!" "Follow the sounds mates, were in for a torturous night."

"Sahara, the black pearl has arrived." Sahara looked down from her perch in the trees. "Secure the perimeter, they cannot stay here." Sahara threw herself out into the forest. "First defense follow me. Everyone else, make this dump look deserted. We'll be right back."

"Alright keep your eyes peeled there's no telling what those brats have up their sleeves." "Well said." A net flew up and captured the pearls crew, causing them to drop there torches.

"So you chose not to head my warnings eh? That's a shame." Sahara walked out of the undergrowth, her ears sticking up.

"Child what are you up to?" jack asked, shoving someone off him. "I'm sending you back to sea brother. Like I said before, stay here and you suffer. I don't think pirates like it when there grounded onto land for years." She snapped her fingers and more children emerged from the trees. "I'm going to warn you once more. Our island is nothing but danger. Adults will never be able to leave, and we will not be able to save you. Get off our isle or suffer along with the others."

She pulled out a large rapier. "What is it you're hiding on this isle!" someone shouted.

"A curse we would not wish on others. Get off our land!" animal cries followed the last comment. Jack locked eyes with his sister. "Sahara, you're not to treat your elders with disrespect."

"Since when have I been Sahara to you? Go to hell jack sparrow." And with those words, a big bird flew out of nowhere and picked up the crew, net and all. "Six of you come with me. We're going to sail there ship out of here. The rest of you, keep the village protected." They nodded silently and Sahara saluted them.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"Where too captain?" Patch asked, his claws wrapped around the wheel. Sahara grinned and looked up at the pearls crew. "Set course for the nearest island. I don't want them anywhere near these waters during the lunar eclipse. If she wakes to find them, were doomed to another year without a ship." And with that, she hauled herself up the mast and onto the crow's nest. "What is this curse you keep speaking of?" Gibbs asked, his face pressed to someone's back end. Luna giggled and swung around the netting holding the pirates in place.

"Do you adults really want to find out what we're hiding?" she asked, he furry ears twitching. "just spit it out lass, we don't like to be kept waiting'." Luna paused to rake her claws down the main mast. "Our island has been a safe refuge for children who have been lost at sea, or given to any form of salt water. In other words, children who were sent to sea to drown." Luna fingered her silver earrings. "Our parents didn't want us, or they couldn't afford to keep us. So they threw us out. Calypso, the goddess herself, has us to this island for safe keeping. Our second forms are the true children of this island, and they can only survive if we stay here." She giggled and looked up at the pirates. "Unfortunately, we also have our island as a secret treasure base. A lot of pirates call this the golden eye. But to us, it's the Silver Wolf's isle. It's **her** rightful treasure."

"Luna, that's enough." Sahara glared down at the young tiger girl. She sighed and ran off to pillage the ship. "What exactly is the silver wolf love?" jack called down to his sister. She glared up at him. "She's our spirit mother. She's with us always." Sahara smiled wickedly and licked her lips. "So you do have immortal treasure here?" Gibbs stated. Patch jumped over. "Sahara, this is as far as we can go." He whispered. Sahara nodded. "Alright gentlemen, this is the end out our line." She pulled out a dagger and threw it at the mast. It wedged into the thick wood firmly. "I'll let you find your own way out of our trap. _Bon __voyage __monsieur._" The three children leapt of the pearl and into the deep waters where three dolphins awaited. "Do you think they'll be back?" patch asked. Holding onto the dolphin's dorsal fin carefully. Sahara laughed. "Oh I know they'll be back."

* * *

><p>"She's a tricky one." Gibbs muttered. The pirates manage to get themselves down after a lot of swinging and a hard fall. "She's a strange one alright… wonder why I never heard of her." Jack wandered into his cabin and was surprised to find a roll of old looking paper. Jack allowed his lips to twitch as he read the letter.<p>

Elderbrother,I'm afraid this will be the last time you see me. If we ever do cross paths again, be sure that we don't chat anylonger than sundown. Im taking this opportunity to explain this god forsaken curse to you in hopes that you can help keep others off this land. The Silver Wolf's curse allows the weak children to become one with the spirit of a animal, like you saw earlier today. With these spirits located in our souls, we are immortal. As long as we stay on our territory that is. The treasure every pirate wants is inside the volcano. Only I have seen it and it is a gruesome thing. The Silver wolf, is truly a wolf, made of silver. She is the cause of this curse. She is the thing that keeps us alive. The curse allows us to take the form of our animal counterparts only at sunset. If you return to our island, make sure it is only during the day. Do not stay there any longer than sunrise to sunset. I never knew I had a brother… who did not know of my existence. Sahara.

Jack crumpled the letter and tucked it into his pocket. If this girl was as innocent as she appeared in this letter, se at least deserved a good heart to heart chat… Jack laughed to himself. He was in it for the treasure, and that was all.

* * *

><p>"Sahara welcome back!" Sahara shook herself dry for the fourth time, her hair stiff with the sea salt. "We won't be seeing them for a while." Sahara muttered, her ears twitching off the water. "Mother wishes to speak with you." Sahara turned to look at the blond wolf. "Sage, are you finally going to stay off the mountain?" Sahara hugged her friend, earning a good laugh from the others. "I have mysteries to unravel Sahara, and even you know mother won't let us off our garden." "This place is more like hell if you are not allowed to visit the neighborhood." She growled. The children surrounded her and asked for a story. "Isn't it time for bed? Hit the hay all of you!" some of the younger children ran off to the treetops. Others stayed. "C'mon Sahara, tell us about the pirates!" "We're they tough?" "We're they strong!" "If you all really want to hear the story, get everyone to the <em>crow<em>_'__s__feather_." "Aye, aye captain!" Sahara hauled ass up the tree and hoped off. The _Crow__'__s__feather_ was a cursed ship that was located just above the lake in the middle of the island. It was made of obsidian and other rock, but it was cursed to fly instead of float. It was amazing, but the children always wondered how it got cursed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sahara's P.O.V.<strong>

"All right settle down, I don't want you kids wide awake when mother wolf goes on patrol." We were all on the _Crow_'s deck, pillows all over the place and hammocks hanging from the mast. "These pirates were some of the strangest men I've seen. They have a black ship with black sails, I think they called it the _Black __Pearl_, but this ship does not fly. There Capitan is a man named Jack Sparrow, and he seemed rather foolish, but from what I saw, he plans things as he goes." 'He's Sahara's biological brother!" Luna chirped in, giggling madly. I growled and allowed my ears to fold back. "Luna! Keep it to yourself!" I barked. She laughed and rolled on the floor. Sometimes I swore that girl was a masochist. "Sahara I thought we were your family!" a young raccoon dog cried. I scooped him up and hugged him. "Of course you're my family. I couldn't have dreamt of a better family than ours." The child in my arms smiled and hugged me. "You're the best captain ever sister!" he shouted happily. I laughed and stood, the kid still hugging me. "Shall we practice fighting?" I called over to patch. He smirked and pulled out his broadsword. "Whenever you're ready captain."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nyaaahh!<strong>_

_**So if anyone is actually reading this, make sure to review.**_

_**Cuz review= inspiration, and inspiration= faster updates.**_

_**And to TomFeltonLover10, yes this is my first story.**_

_**Glad you like it :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ch. 4**_

Sahara stood guard, looking at the ocean from her perch on the top of the volcano's peak. Even in the cool moonlight, she could not make out the form of the pearl. The children were asleep on board the Crow's feather, but someone else was out on patrol. She stiffened when she caught a scent on the wind. It was very faint, but she could recognize her wolf mother's smell. She bowed just as the soft patter of paws came to a halt. "Sahara, your upset." The she wolf stated. Sahara forced herself to smile. "I'm alright mother. We just had a run in with some pirates, so I'm rather tired." Sahara smiled politely. The she wolf was glowing silver, her fur softer than that of a new born cat. Her eyes were a sea green emerald and when she looked at the children, it was with motherly warmth.

"your growing up child. It shows in your eyes, and the way you talk to your brothers, the way you develop strategies. Your becoming an adult child." Sahara blinked. "I'm not like those adults mother wolf. I'm not going to abandon my siblings." The she wolf smiled, nuzzling the girl and letting her embrace her soft form. "I understand child. But remember, you must never forget what it's like to be a child." And with that the she wolf bounded off like a fears breeze. Sahara looked over the island and paused to look at the flying ship. All the children decided to stay on that thing and she was tempted to spend the night on the great rock. Sahara stood from her perch and made her way to the small house that Sage lived in.

"brother are you in?" I called. "Sahara you're just in time! We have two new recruits tonight…Wait make that three. Two of them, twins, are located just east of London, and one is in South Africa. Can you take the crow and fetch them?" I sighed. "Who's gonna keep watch on the island? I don't want any adult here while mother is out prowling." "I'll tell Patch to keep watch. Here's your map, and your feathers companion is waiting for you." Sahara took the parchment and ran out, leaping over to her birds back. "Alright boy, we have three new recruits coming aboard, and we do not want a repeat of last time so let's go!" the bird carked and Sahara began to perform a series of hand signs while chanting. The ring in her hair began to glow and a large whirlpool emerged from the ocean. Sahara howled for the heck of it and the bird dived into the pool.

* * *

><p>Jack observed as the girl dived into the whirlpool, her howl echoing out to the sea. "Well, isn't she a wild one. What do you want us to do Jack? Go after the girl?" "Nay, Gibbs. I have a feeling she's going to come to us." Jack stroked his chin in thought. "She warned us about a curse did she not?" "Ay captain." "Then we might as well head her warning." "But captain! She-." "The isle is cursed Gibbs. Did you not see the strange children? Did you not see my sis- that girl?" Gibbs gave jack a small smile. "Yer sister? Ay, she is a rather good fighter. She would be welcomed in the world of pirates." "She already has a crew, but I wonder where her ship is…" the whirlpool began to double in size and the girl shot out of it, three children now with her. She flew to the top of the island, not noticing the Black Pearl.<p>

"We make our move at dawn. I have a feeling she's keeping something from us."

"More than she already told us?"

"I have a feeling that that ring has something we might find useful."

"The ring she took back from us?"

"She called it a key Gibbs. That key might lead to something of value." Jack wondered why he had to make himself clear to his shipmate. "But we have to collect the key first." "Ay that we do."

Jack felt the note agents his chest and pulled it out to study closely.

I never knew I had a brother… who did not know of my existence.

The words shifted through his head. A sister. He has a sister, who he did not even know of. If only he was there to meet her… he would have taught her everything there was to piracy. From handling the rigging, to the many ways to escape from a cell. He could have been a proper brother to this young girl. But he was Capitan Jack Sparrow; and he had other things to worry about.

He winced slightly and walked off the deck and into his cabin. There on his desk, drinking his rum was Sahara. "What do you want girl?" he demanded, snatching the bottle from her hand. "Just wondering when you're getting out of our territory." She stated, scratching her head with her fur covered hand. "You're in the way girl. If you have something to tell me spit it out." She stumbled off his desk into the window.

"You never read the note did you brother?"

He paused and went to sit on his chair. "Actually I did. You're not as tough as you seem girl." he chuckled and raked her nails down the window. "I shouldn't even be able to speak with you. Mother forbids any contact with adults." She stopped and turned to look at him. Her eyes were rather glazed from all the rum. "Oops. Shhh, let's keep that a secret between you," she pointed to herself, "and me." She pointed to Jack and went back to the window, carving stuff into the salt stained glass.

"Are you sure you're even related to me?" Jack asked rapidly. She looked at him over her shoulder. "Mother always tells us about our blood relatives, if we ever want to return to the real world. But one must clamed us or we remain on the isle for eternity." And with that she threw open the window and stuck her head out, vomiting all the alcohol she drank. Jack looked around and realized she drank more than one bottle of his drink. "So that's where all the rum went." He muttered. Sahara pulled back and glared at him. "It's your fault." She growled, sapphire eyes piercing holes through his soul. "You're the reason… you're the only relative who can claim me… I hate you!" she threw a strange rock at him and leapt out of the cabin, flying out to the sea where her bird was waiting.

Jack studied the rock closely. It looked like glass, but it was black. She set it down on his desk. Black glass. Not one of the rarest objects he has stumbled upon, but still rather strange. He only saw this once, near a volcano. He turned to the isle and smirked. "Little sister, you really are a strange one."

* * *

><p>Sahara wiped the tears from her face and sniffled. She didn't know what brought out all those emotions, but she was sure it was natural. Not to mention it felt good to smash that bottle of emotions on her brothers head. She let the bird land in its nest and she walked the rest of the way to their small village. The orphan's village was basically a bunch of huts made up in the largest tree branches. Wood, mud, even rock. Sahara climbed to the one she made when she was younger. Solid wood covered in clay. Cool during hot summer days, and nice and warm in cold weather. The inside was littered with books and treasure that presented events that occurred in her life. She sighed and climbed into her hammock. "Tough night?" Sage was leaning casually agents the wall, a book in hand. "You do not know half of it." She snapped, throwing a knife in his direction. He manages to catch it with the book and he set them both down onto a Chinese desk.<p>

"You spoke with your brother? Am I right?" She snorted angrily. "I hate him. Were too much alike." Sage wandered around her small room. He picked up a spear and twirled it around his fingers. "Are you going to be claimed?" he asked. Sahara snorted and chuckled. "God lord, I hope not. The bastard isn't worth getting rid of this curse." She sat up and pulled out a leather bound journal.

"What's that?" he asked.

"My record book. It's best to know every detail about these days."

"Why would you record this stuff?'

"Even the slightest details are capable of causing much harm." She recited.

They stayed there in silence, Sahara writing quickly into the journal as Sage continued to twirl the spear with his fingers. "Don't you have other things to do?" Sahara finally snapped. He jumped, dropping the weapon onto the floor. "No, I'm done with prophecies for today. And mother wolf is out searching for others I did not see." Sahara snorted. "Then go back to your cave, I have other stuff to do."

She leapt out of her hammock and kicked Sage out of her home. The wolf boy fell out and into the marshy swamp below. "Sahara!" "Shut it!" Sahara pulled some curtains around her door and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The black pearl was resting near shore, the pirates waiting for the perfect opportunity to go find those filthy brats. "There's no sign of them." Gibbs muttered under his breath. Jack angled his telescope to watch the jungle from his ship. A flash of silver flew past his vision. "Mary mother of god..." a large silver wolf was running around the island, her fur glowing in the darkness. The wolf paused to look out at the ship. Every pirate on board froze to watch as the wolf stared out at them.<p>

"The Silver Wolf." Jack muttered. The she wolf began to trot towards them, her paws keeping a steady tempo. "Is she going to swim?" someone asked quietly. To the crew's amazement, the wolf walked over the water as if it was solid. Wherever she steps, the waves froze. It took only seconds for her to hop up onto the ship. The crew made way for her as she stood, looking them up and down. It stopped to look at jack.

"You are Sahara's elder brother, are you not, Jack Sparrow?" she took the form of a woman, her pale skin glowing like fresh fallen snow, hair as long as her body. She had two silver ears atop her head and a long swishing tail that went back and forth.

"And what are you milady?" he asked, feeling something about this woman. She looked at him with motherly attention. "I am mother to these orphans, and I bid that you and your crew leave these waters." The she wolf stood taller than jack, clearly showing that she was the superior out of both of them. "Not without the treasure." The she wolf paused and smiled. "A mothers treasure is always her children. Are you claiming that you would like to take Sahara?" jack frowned. Now he understood what he was feeling. He felt like a child, getting scorned by his mother. This creature was more like a mother than his own. "I believe that she is happier here." He said, trying not to meet the wolf's eyes. "So you value gold over the safety of your sister? Such a shame, she really is a valuable girl." the sea began to whirl around them.

"I'll send you to Tortuga, to fix your ship. If you ever need to find Sahara, I'm sure you can locate her with ease. After all, the girl is quite fond of her elder brothers." She smiled and leapt off the ship, fog beginning to cloud around everything. "Wait how will we locate this place?" "What do you most desire?" the wolf's voice whispered softly. Jack grabbed his compass and flipped it open. The point was spinning wildly until it landed towards the southeast. He twitched his eye and looked around. They were currently miles out at sea, but close enough that he could see Tortuga from there. "Are we going to return to that god forsaken isle Capitan?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye, if that wolf really has treasure, it be best we beat someone else to it, savvy?"

"Aye… and yer sister?"

"What of her?"

"The wolf spoke of the lass as if she really idolized ye, Jack."

"Her problem, not mine. If the girl actually knew us better, she would rather stay on that isle."

He walked off the deck and into his cabin. After all, the girl is quite fond of her elder brothers. Jack shuddered. If his sister was anything like him, she would value treasure. But it was his sister. She would probably do something unexpected at the last second.

* * *

><p><em><strong>author note:<strong>_

_**DEAR GOD I HATE BEING A RUNNER!**_

_**So the school play is doing white Christmas, and I'm stuck there till 8:30, moving props on and off stage. What sucks, is that we have to be ninja. Literally. We must be shadows, wearing black, going around as quickly and silently as possible, and making sure not to drop, break, or tear anything.**_

_**I'm starting to think that theater might be one of the reasons why my grades are collapsing…**_

_**Any who, I have the next chapter in hands, but if you want it up soon, better review. And to those who favorite this story, at least leave a frickin reason as to why you like it.**_

_**Hit that little button if you want the next chapter up sooner.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

**Sahara's P.O.V.**

"They're not here?" i asked, rubbing her eyes. Patch and Luna were sitting in front of me, flipping through my many novels and admiring my treasures. "Nope. The black ship sticks out like a sore thumb during the day. It isn't anywhere in sight." "Did you ask mother?" I asked, stretching. "She said they went back to Tortuga. But I got a feeling that they'll be back." "True, Luna you gave too much information away." "But it was fun! Mother will have their heads for touching our treasure!" she laughed madly and fell among a pile of books. "Don't knock my stuff over!" I hissed, my eyes sparking like a dark flame. "Well, sorry, but Sage wants to talk to us all." I snorted and went to my wardrobe. "What about?"

"Adulthood. Some of us have reached that age. We might be immortal, but we still age."

"I don't wanna grow up!" Luna shouted. I sighed and looked at patch.

"She's annoying me too."

"Luna, you're acting like a newborn. We need to protect our siblings."

"Like you protected jack sparrow?" Luna sat up, staring intently at me. "Um… sure. Do we even look alike?" "Yes." They both answered. I frowned and pulled on a shirt. It had holes ripped through it, but I patched up the holes so it was not noticeable. "I look nothing like him." I pulled on my belt and grabbed a spear from the floor. This will do. "Let's go see what that blond wants."

"We are allowed to stay here as long as we stay children. But what does it mean to be children? Some of us never forget our time here. But as soon as we hit puberty, we shall be forced to choose. We stay here as our second forms, ore we go out as full adults." "Not true Sage. Mother lets us go when she feels were ready. I could leave now, if I wanted to." Sage looked up from his place at our large table. I stabbed my spear into the dummy positioned at the entrance. "Sahara, nice of you to join us." I stuck my tongue out.

"What we really need to talk about, is those pirates." Some of the kids looked between Sage and I.

"continue." He growled.

"Tortuga is only three weeks away from here. If those pirates get to mothers treasure, were as good as dead. We need to be setting up traps everywhere. I want as many of the feral ones lose and capable of defending our home."

Sage glared up at me. "The federal ones are insane. It takes an alpha to control them."

I glared at him. "You're forgetting one thing."

"What would that be?"

I spread my arms out. "I'm Sahara Fang." Patch and Luna laughed, Luna spraying two kids with sweet tea.

Sage snapped at them then turned on me. "That's insane, you know that?"

"What's insane is that we're squabbling and can't agree on a single fuc-."

"Language! We have children present." I sighed and sat in the only open chair. "Luna, we are children." I looked at Sage. "Alright, listen boy; I plan on putting up defenses everywhere in this island. I'm doubling the traps, and setting up man killers here and there. If you can't come up with a plan in the next two days, I'm not even going to ask you for permission." Sage looked at me. "Well said." I nodded and pulled the keys from my hair. "So let's talk about mother's treasure. We all know where the gates are located, right?" The kids nodded. "Great. I finally found the last key." I held up the silver wolf's ring. "Pass it around." I told Luna. She giggled and studied the jewel closely. "What does this one do?" Sage asked. I shrugged. "Dunno. So far, if used by itself, it just sparks when I throw it agent's water. I used whirlpool," I held up a violet jade ring with a silver swirl. "And that thing only made it bigger… and stronger." I pulled all the keys from my hair. "Fire, water, earth, and air. Those are the keys to mother's treasure." "So, there are some gates that open only to these things right?" I nodded. "Yes. Now what we don't know is-," a young boy clambered into the room. "Capitan, we request assistance aboard the crow. Its urgent." I frowned and nodded. "Lead away kid." I turned to look at Sage. "We'll continue this chat later." He smiled at me. "Agreed." I whistled at Luna. "Give me my rings back." She gave them to me and ran out of the room.

"Alright! What the bloody hell's going on around here?" I shouted. Two children were apparently going at it with swords and staves. They stopped when they saw me. "She started it!" "No you did! You hit me with that stick!" "Knock it off or ill make you walk the plank!" I shouted. They cowered under my superior tone. "Sahara, aren't you being rough?" I grabbed both the kids' weapons and tossed them over board. "You kids need to understand that these," I grabbed a sword. "Are not playing toys. If I wanted to, I could stick this into you and kill you." I stabbed it into the stone mast and glared at the kids. They were shivering. "You need to understand that we do not fight with each other. One wrong move and you will be considered an adult in my book." I walked down into the captain's cabin and went to my map. I huffed and considered asking it to locate the black pearl, but it already knew what I was looking for. They were still repairing in Tortuga. I growled and stabbed my knife into the map. The map absorbed it and I watched as it fell into the ocean. "Stupid brother." I twirled a quill around my fingers and drew a sea monster into the map. It came to life and dived to the bottom of the ocean. I smiled and hummed. Three children came into her cabin. "Is someone else fighting?" I asked lightly. "No, were running out of provisions. We need to go get more food or we will starve. I sighed and looked out the window. It was just turning to dawn, so I assumed it would be safe. "Alright, gather a crew so we can go pillage Tortuga." "Aye Capitan!"

**Normal P.O.V.**

Jack was looking for a couple more men to help him when a strange splash sounded off the horizon. Some of the people stopped to take a look, but were dragged back to the dancing and rum. The Capitan passed it off as nothing and continued to sign up the men. It was not until he saw some children looting the island that his suspicions rose. "Capitan?" he looked over at the man before him. "You're hired." Jack said, and walked off, leaving Gibbs to talk to the men. The children were swift, leaving no evidence of their presence. They picked pockets, nabbed carts of foods, and stole barrels of rum from behind the stores.

Just as a kid ran in front of him, jack stuck his leg out and tripped the child. It went sprawling to the grown. "Ouch! What was that for…" he looked up at jack with big eyes. "Where's your Capitan child?" he asked, picking up the kid with one hand. It just stared at him. Jack turned around and felt something sharp poking his side. "Drop the kid." Sahara hissed. "Or what love? You cold hearted enough to kill your big brother?" Sahara snarled in his ear and dug her weapon deeper into his side. "Leave the boy, Sparrow. We're just grabbing provisions." "You mean stealing?" "and you don't? Just let the boy go, and you won't die a bloody heap." Jack loosened his grip on the boy and let him drop. "I thought you couldn't leave the isle." "We bring the isle with us." She put her knife away and allowed him to turn around to see her.

Without the curse, she really did look like him. Dark brown eyes that held a mischievous glint, telling the world she did as she pleased. Her skin was as dark as his, baby darker, but her hair was constantly brushed, not like his unkempt dirty hair. She glared at him. "What are you looking at fool?" she spat. He smiled. "Nice to actually meet you love. Seems like you rather be on your own." Sahara blushed and looked away. "You are not my brother. I refuse to acknowledge the fact." "Rather large words." "I learned from the others." He looked her up and down once more. "How 'bout a drink?"

Jack and Sahara were on their third round of rum when Sahara looked out at the nearby window. "I have to return." She muttered, slamming her bottle down on the windowsill. "Why? Stay and have fun." "I have responsibilities that won't leave me alone." She grabbed her bottle and began to climb onto the window. "You're paying." She told jack, grabbing his bottle and swinging out the window. He frowned and stared at his empty hand. "Moody girls are always half the fun." A bottle flew at him. "I heard that bro- Jack." Sahara climbed down the side of the building and ran to the beach. The children were already waiting for her. "Done playing the little sister?" Luna asked, her hair put up in a hat she just stole. "Quiet you. He bought us a drink." She held up the rum and passed it to the girl. She squealed in delight and drank half the bottle in one quick gulp. "Not so fast, we need to knock out Patch and Sage." "Why would we… oh, alright." She tucked the bottle into her new coat pocket. Sahara smiled and touched her whirlpool ring to the ocean and opened a gate. Alright kids load them in." the children threw there provisions into the vortex and jumped in after their cargo. Sahara was last to get in, closing the water behind her.

_**So I finally figured when the time line for this is. **_

_**Somewhere between Curse of the Black Pearl, and a little before Dead Man's Chest.**_

_**At least... I think so… **_

_**I'm getting really bad writers block, and I'm usually a good artist, but lately my art and stories have been going… splat. I'm trying to draw Sahara, but she just ends up looking like some dude with boobs. :P**_

_**If any of you care about me, you'd Read and Review**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Sahara sighed and walked down the path to the spring where everybody bathed in… well the girls at least. She bade sure all the boys were knocked out, curtsy of Luna and herself, and on board the crow. Luna already led the other females to the spring, so she was of course the last one to arrive. They already poured half the soap flakes into the warm water. "Sahara, what's the problem? Are you not going to hop in?" Luna scrubbed her foot with a rock and looked at Sahara, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "I'm just tired; it's nothing to worry about." Sahara grabbed a rag and washed behind her ears. "Oh really? Your stupid git of a brother would never understand us. We shouldn't even be here alive." She splashed at her half-sister and giggled at the angry look Sahara sent her. "Either way, I suppose its best that I leave this island. Jack sparrow won't want to leave me alone after what we talked about…" Luna perked up and swam closer to Sahara. "What did you talk about? I want to know!" "Shush girl!" Sahara hissed, splashing her friend in the face. Luna pretended to drown until Sahara walked out of the pool to dry off. "Oi, wait up!"

"So you're really going to leave us?" Luna asked, helping Sahara brush her hair out. They were in Sahara's small house, chatting like girls should during free time. "If he wants me… but I would like to play a game with him first. I would like to know my brother better, since he seems to want to know me as well." Luna sighed. "I wish my siblings would find me…" Sahara chuckled and looked at her map. "It seems the black pear is ready." Sahara announced, showing the map to her friend. "Let the chaos begin~!" Luna sang.

The children were up and running when Sahara laid out the plan, explain her plan with the strategies of a natural leader. She was already setting up traps and fencing areas when Sage came into the room. "That was not nice what you did last night." He growled. Sahara sighed and pulled on her Capitan's hat. "Whatever. You guys shouldn't peep on girls anyways." Sahara stuck her tongue out and went back to planning. "are you still planning on using some of the feral ones?" "And if I am?" Sahara raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of coconut milk from her flask. "Were dead. You'll be the end of us Sahara Fang." Sahara snorted and handed him a map. "You look over that, and make sure the right side of the island is secure." "Fine… wait where's the right side?" "I don't know, I thought you would know." They stared at each other and Sahara smiled lightly. "You can figure it out right? That's why I'm counting on you." Sage blushed slightly and buried his face into Sahara plans. "I'm going to speak with the feral ones, you sit tight." "What? By yourself? Sahara your insane-" she was already gone. Sage growled to himself. "I hate stubborn sisters."

"Jack, are ye sure we want to go back there? The lady warned us." Jack looked out at sea. "Why not? The girl has proven herself useful, I might as well put her to use." Gibbs sighed and looked out. They stayed that way for a moment.

"She was rather calm, was she not?"

"The girl or the woman?"

"The wolf. I felt like I was at home with me mother once more."

Jack nodded then casted him a strange look. "Are you sure? She seemed rather stern to me."

"But ye did feel like a child, did you not?"

"Aye, it's been a while since I remembered that feeling."

"Capitan, were closing in on the island." Jack nodded. "Alright then." A shadow flew past the ship. "Isn't that the crow yer sister flies around in?" the bird circled the ship and landed on the mast. It eyed them warily. "I assume it is." The bird carked and turned into a full-grown man with feathers covering every inch of his body. "Cark! Leave this cark if you value your sanity." The man shouted in a raspy voice. Then he threw himself out to sea and flew to the island. "That was a man…" "This is what my sister spoke of Gibbs. If an adult stays too long on that island, that is what will become of them." All the members of the crew looked at jack. If they were going to end up like that man, he would need a plan… and knowing him, there was probably no plan.

"It seems there ready to welcome us."

Sahara coughed as she made her way through the ash covered path, shoving rocks and boulders down into the lava. The fact that she manage to get through the volcano alive was enough to shock everyone back at the village, but twice was way too much. She coughed again then pulled her scarf over her nose. 'This place hasn't gotten cleaner…' she thought angrily. She bumped into a wall and sighed. This was the worst part. She got onto her hands and feet and began to crawl. When she managed to find a hole she climbed into it and began to wriggle through. Eventually she saw light ahead and found her facing a large ugly snout. "Move you big beast." Sahara hissed. The pig lion grunted and wobbled out of the way. Sahara fell with a plop and looked around. The feral ones were eyeing her warily, there strange beast forms giving off an ugly feeling. "What do you want wolf? Another favor?" she looked up at the snake man. "Actually, I have something for you. A proposal, if you will." She shuffled through her bag and pulled out a bottle of rum. She knew adults well enough to understand there strange love for rum and other alcohols. "Rum!" "It's yours if you do as I say." Sahara snapped, pulling out her sword and pointing it at them. Her bird flew into the private enclose, his feathers sticking up everywhere. "Where were you? I had to climb into the lava pit because you were missing." The crow man cowered and ran to her side. "What's the catch?" the snake man hissed, his eyes staying on the bottle. Sahara smiled." No killing and stay in your enclosure. We have pirates on our lands, and I need you to participate with the bashing." A wolf man pushed the snake out of the way. "If it were just bashing I would willingly help, but you girl, are not giving us enough info. No kill and we have assigned areas? What kind of fools do you take us for?" I hated when they said stuff. It's best if they don't ask questions… "If you don't want another seven bottles of this stuff, then I'm out of here." I snapped my fingers and the crow man grabbed me and flew me out of there. The feral ones roared and screeched angrily. "They are really upset, cark!" the crow stated. I nodded and handed him the bottle. "Here, you deserve this." The bird man carked and flew towards the safe area.

_**Normal p.o.v.**_

"Sahara, what did the feral ones say?" sage ran up to his sister, dirt and leaves plastered to his hair. Sahara snorted. "Those stupid beasts are not going to play along. We'll have to use some of our own magic." Sahara patted her birds back and smiled up at him. Sage rolled his eyes. "Our own magic? We're not at that level yet sister." "Aye, but mother won't mind teaching us some tricks." Sahara stretched and looked over the island. "Are we done with the traps yet?" "No, we still need to set traps towards the west, and since the feral ones are not helping, were dead." "Not exactly. We still, after all, have the Crow." Sahara pointed to the obsidian boat that hovered just above the trees. "But no one knows how to fly that thing, let alone use it." Sahara nodded and perked up. "But I know how to sale a boat! Remember?" "You drove that thing over goat rock falls!" "But we survived!" sage pouted and looked at his sister. She was beginning to look like an adult, soft silk hair, curves becoming more pronounced, and the way she spoke, it was as if she knew what was best for everyone. Sahara looked at her blond brother, and sighed. "If you're going to stare at me, would you please not drool?" she gave him a qurki look and began to walk down the volcano. Sage took a moment to wipe the spit off his face then followed Sahara. "So we have a plan?" "Nope, I'm just doing things as I go. Now where are all these traps located?" just as she spoke, a ringing sound went up in the jungle. Sahara looked down and sighed. "Alright who put up this thing?" she shouted. Three kids hopped out of the tree tops and looked at her with innocent eyes. "sowwy." They gave her the puppy dog eyes and she smiled. "Are they all on the ground?" Sahara asked them. They nodded. "Good. Put up notice, we travel on tree tops only. Dismissed." The kids nodded and shot off in different directions. Sahara sighed and looked at sage. "I'm going to study up on myths, you keep charge." She gave him a friendly peck on the cheek and hopped off through the tree tops. Sage touched his cheek where it felt tingly and warm. That girl was not going to stay there for long, so he might as well forget her… he shook his head and went off towards the beach, thinking of some defense strategies.

Sahara sighed happily and looked at her large book, staring at the pictures of mermaids, and dragons. Mythical creatures always interested her, even if she has not seen any… other than her mother. The silver wolf was said to have amazing powers, but so far, all she's seen was healing, and once, the bringing of really thick fog. Sahara only manages to create a small whirl pool when she was young, so her mother gave her those magic rings… Sahara put the book down and created a small cloud, the size of a coconut. She threw it at the wall and watched as it sparked with lightning. If mother would have helped her, she might be able to protect this isle by herself. "Now why would you want to lean those things Sahara?" she found herself with her mother wolf sitting at her side, brushing strands of Sahara long hair. "Mother, I'm sorry." "It's alright daughter. I can teach you, but you would have to grow up sweetheart." Sahara looked up at her mother. Growing up meant leaving the isle. "And leaving the isle won't leave you with the curse." Sahara was so used to having the stupid curse; she was beginning to wish it would stay forever. She has always hated the curse, but ever since her brother came, she was beginning to get fond of her strong wolf features. She even liked the sapphire eyes that came with the night. "You two have grown fond of each other haven't you?" The white wolf smiled at her daughter, then stroked her head. "You and your curse are so close, you might be able to finally learn its name little wolf." Sahara looked up at the wolf lady and pressed her hand agents her chest. She could feel a separate heart beating with her. It spoke to her in a language only they under stood. "Concentrate love, focus on what your heart tells you." _… mi…na… mi…na…_ Sahara frowned. "Mina? Is that your name? mina?" the silver wolf smiled and stroked her daughters head. "You have one week to get off this island, if you still want to go with your brother." mist concealed the woman and everything else around the room. Sahara coughed and began to panic. She was going to leave that place. Even if it killed her.

Sage frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. If Sahara only had a couple of days left with the children, he would have to put his plan into action soon. He loved his sister, and he knew if she left, he would never be able to tell her how he felt…

Sahara sighed and walked down the beach, kicking rocks and sticks here and there. She was worried that her mother meant those words. She has been developing quickly, her body curving, her breast becoming more pronounced, and she could feel something bubbly within her. No one except Luna knew about this, because Luna was roughly the same age as her. Sahara stopped when she heard the click of a gun. "Hello Jackie." Sahara said lightly, her eyes flashing. Jack smiled at his little sister and grabbed a fist full of her soft hair. "Alright girl, what's your secret?" Sahara sighed and looked at him. "There are no secrets. We are the treasure of this isle. Every child is a treasure to her mother. Like everyone knows, a mother would do the imaginable to protect her children." "What you are saying makes no sense at all love. I'm asking you once more," he pressed his gun to her head. "What is the secret you are protecting?" Sahara growled and looked up at him. "If its gold you want, you're going to have to pass the feral ones before night fall." Sahara hissed. Jack looked into her eyes and put the gun away. "You're going to lead us girl." he hand cuffed her and pushed her ahead. Sahara smiled and looked ahead. Three pairs of eyes looked back. She winked and looked up at the volcano.

The three children instantly under stood there Capitan and shot towards the village. If they knew Sahara well enough, they would have to report to Sage. "Who's going to tell Sage?" the squirrel boy asked. The cat shrugged and shouted, "nose go's!" it was the parakeet that got last. "Shoot. Alright, I'll tell him, but you guys have to tell Patch and Luna. After all, there Sahara's second mates." "Luna is near coconut cove, and Patch is at seagull Dock. That leaves Sage at the village." The kids split and went to notify all defense units.

"Sage! Sage wait up!" sage turned to look at the bird boy, his tiny wings fluttering quickly. "What is it?" "Sahara was captured by the pirates! She wants us to set up our plans in motion!" sage looked at the boy and out to sea. "I'm going to get her back. Guard the village! Set up the crow and raise anchor! Get all the young ones onto the boat!" _if anything happens to her, I won't know what to do anymore…_

"Sahara was captured?" Luna shouted. The little cat winced and looked up at the tiger. "Her brother caught her. We didn't know what to do so we came to notify you." Luna paces back and forth and looked around wildly. Her team has already set up multiple bombs and they had cannons pointed in general directions. Why would Sahara get herself caught? She stopped and roared. The cat yelped and hid behind cannon. "That stupid girl! I'M GONNA KILL HER!" she put on her hat and looked at the boy. "Get everyone ready kid! Luna's gonna bring hell on those pirates!"

"Patch? Big brother where are you?" the squirrel hopped onto a log and looked around. That's where he found Patch, hanging in a hammock, his hat pulled over his eyes. The squirrel boy ran up the tree and jumped on top of his brother. "Sahara was captured! Wake up!" patch jumped and fell to the ground, flattening the boy. "Never wake up a man when he's asleep." Patch growled, helping the kid up. "Now, what's this about Sahara getting caught?'

"Can you please let me go? These things are uncomfortably tight." Sahara was hiking barefooted through the undergrowth, her hands still linked together by a rusty chain and cuffs. "If I let you go, what is the guarantee's that you won't run away? Keep moving lass." Sahara sighed and looked at the ground below her feet. She knew they were reaching a trapped area, but whether it was the netted area, or the poisonous snake pit, she did not know exactly which it was. She looked around and sighed. "If you really must know, we have this area trapped." "Don't lie to me girl, I'm your brother." "And I'm the Capitan of the Crow feather. Just leave this isle, for soon, I'll be leaving the nest as well." She looked down and closed her eyes. Jack did not hear the last comment, so he walked off a bit and studied his compass. It was spinning around in different directions. He did not know what he wanted… he looked at the girl and thought for a moment.

_**Sahara's p.o.v**_

I sighed, my head resting on my knee. I saw a pair of boots facing me, but I did not want to look up. Something taped my head and I was forced to look up. Jack was standing over me, an indescribable look in his eyes. "Here." He handed me a black compass, letting it fall onto my knee. I looked at it skeptically and held my hands out. "Undo these things so I can check that thing out." "Not a chance love." He knelt down so I could smell his smelly rum breath. I wrinkled my nose and stared into his eyes. "Why are you giving me this thing? It's useless if it does not point north." "Ah, that's where you're wrong. This compass, points you in the direction of the thing you want most." He flipped it so I could see the little red arrow spinning around in his hands. I looked at him then the compass. "I don't need that. I already know what I want." Jack looked surprised. "And what would that be?" I looked away and sighed. "I want a real family. I want to belong to a family who will be there for me. But your compass won't help, because even that is too much to wish for." I buried my head into my knees and closed my eyes.

It was almost sun down; I could fell the magic within me waiting to burst free. Just a little more… but these man should get off the isle. I looked up and realized no one was paying much attention to me. Perfect. I wiggled away slowly, looking around for any kids. I ran into a pair of familiar boots halfway through the under growth. "You could have showed up on time Sage." I hissed quietly. He grunted and pulled me into the undergrowth completely. "A little birdy told me you got yourself caught. What were you thinking?" "I don't know, I was day dreaming." We stopped at a rotting tree. "Get in." he whispered. I squished myself into the tree, followed by sage. I grunted and wiggled agents him. We both stopped as the shouting began. "So you're leaving soon. That's a rather large step." I looked up at him in shock. He's gotten taller than me…

"I'm growing up. I have to leave. Besides, I know you guys have everything under control."

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH SAHARA?"

I sighed. "Luna and patch know too?"

"Sounds like it."

I wiggled out of the wood but ended up getting caught with the chain. "Aren't you getting out?" "I'm stuck!" I hissed, my head pressed agents his stomach. "Stay still." He reached behind me and I could feel him tugging on the chain linking the hand cuffs. "Just gets me un stuck so I can go kick some pirate ass." I hissed. "Almost… done!" I was out of the rotting wood and heading into battle almost instantly. Luna was going agents Jack while patch covered her back. Other children were distracting the rest of the crew by weaving over and under them, confusing and occasionally tripping them. "Luna, patch, retreat!" my two friends looked at me and nodded. Luna gave one last battle cry and shot off towards her area. Patch took his time running up the tree tops and taking a couple kids with him.

I ran at jack and tackled him, grabbing the key from around his neck and doing some quick acrobatics to doge the swing of his sword. "I'll remember that." He grunted. I grinned. "You sure you won't be drunk? I'm sorry brother, but I cannot allow you to take the treasure. After all," I unlocked my hand cuffs and studied my wrists, "we are cursed."

_**And the genius strikes again! I manage to watch the movies again, and after reading some pirate books, I manage to find some inspiration!**_

_**I don't want this story to drag on forever, so I'm making this one the first part of some epical saga… or not. **_

_**You people decide.**_

_**I'm working on a picture of Sahara, and I'm gonna ask a friend to put the picture up on his Facebook. I'll let you people know where to find it later when I'm actually done with the sketch.**_

_**So is anyone reading this? Cuz I can't tell.**_

_**Read and review. **_

_**It's the only way 2 get the next chapter…..**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ch. 7**_

_**Normal p.o.v.**_

Jack watched as his sister climbed up a tree, followed by a young boy no older that her. The boy gave him a glare as he followed the girl. Jack grinned as the two disappeared.

"Shall we continue captain?" "Nay, it's back to the pearl. This place is cursed, and we do not want to end up like that bird, do we?" jack walked down to the shore, not prepared for what he was about to see.

A ship the size of the pearl was floating in the air, glowing with a black light. It seemed to be made out of stone, but even that was impossible. Then he saw the setting sun. "To the ship with you lot!" jack shouted, stumbling towards the black pearl. Shadows began to rise from the isle, drinking any form of light available. A howl rose from the volcano, followed by a blinding flash of silver. Any man who was not in a boat began to fell unbelievable pain. The crew watched as their own men began to change. Inhuman cries ripped out of their mouths, causing the only men who were not feeling the change to wince and flinch. Then the flying vessel dove for the ocean and floated. Jack watched in amazement as he children changed along with the night.

His sister was no expectation. Sahara was one of the first to jump off the ship and lead the attack. The pearls crew was prepared, but not for what the kids did next. Instead of attacking the pear, they went for the changed men. "Don't let them get away!" Sahara shouted, knocking four of the men down and tying them down. Jack sighed and looked at the horizon. The sun had completely disappeared. "What shall we do captain?" Gibbs asked. "A temporary truce. I don't think those children can take those brutes on their own." Jack pulled out his gun and proceeded to shoot down one of the biggest feral ones.

* * *

><p>Sahara looked towards the sound of a gun being shot and smiled. "What are they doing?" sage asked, kicking down a crazed adult. "A temporary truce. Hold them down and get out of the way!" Sahara shouted, helping sage with his prey. The man snarled, swinging his clawed hand at the children who dared to attack him. With one shot to the head he went down. Sahara grunted as the burly bear man fell on top of her. Sage helped her up and they both looked around. The children were not holding out very well on their own, but with help from the black pearl they were victorious. Sahara sighed and looked at the volcano.<p>

The flash was not a good sign. "Sage, het the kids organized and onto the Crow. I need to have a word with my brother."

Sage frowned. Sahara looked at the boy and sighed. "You don't like jack do you?" "Truthfully, no. I despise pirates. And your brother really does not seem to be the type to trust." Sahara pouted and sighed. "You can come with me then. Patch, Luna get the kids onto the Crow and into bed." "Do we look like nannies to you?" Luna shouted. Sahara ignored her sister and went to where the crew was waiting. Jack acknowledged his sister with a nod. "What would you like to say girl?" jack asked. Sahara looked up at him and shook her head. "You won't give up on the treasure, will you?" she asked, sapphire eyes taking in everything. Jack shrugged. "Not exactly lass. You are not telling us everything you know about the treasure." "You've already said that." Sahara snapped. Sage glared at the captain of the black pearl, noting that he was just as stubborn as the girl he admired. "Sahara, we want to know what you're hiding." Jack tilted the girls chin up. Sahara stared into his eyes and a silent exchange passed through the rival siblings.

Sage looked up at the crow and noticed that Luna had rearranged the cannons so they were pointing at them. Patch was apparently chasing the girl all over the flying ship. "I'm not giving up on my secrets jack sparrow. The heart of a woman is something you can never understand." Sage looked at his friend surprised. He was right then. She was becoming an adult. Jack pulled away and looked up at the volcano. "It's up there then?" Sahara sighed and nodded. "Yes, but I would not set foot in the jungle at this moment. The other adults have escaped, and as you've seen today, no one can control them. Not even mother." Jack walked past the girl and headed into the jungle. Sahara was tempted to follow him, but she held her ground.

Sage took her hand and pulled her towards the crow. "c'mon, we have to hunt those adults down before they find mother." Sahara sighed and allowed sage to help her up into the air. "Patch, Luna, stop fooling around! We have to find all those loose feral ones!" Sahara headed for the wheel and began to steer it. It was difficult to fly the vessel for when you pushed forwards or pulled back on the wheel it would rise or go down. Sahara panicked as the boat lurched forwards with the wind. "Pull back, we need to get higher." Sage shouted from the front. She obliged and the ship pulled up so it was just barely skimming the trees. "To high, we're going to touch the clouds at this rate!" "Does it look like I care? I'm the one driving!" Sahara lowered the wheel so the ship was floating lightly, just skimming the tree tops. "Do you plan on getting there next week?" Luna called from the crow's nest. "Oh shut it." Sahara pulled out her ring and muttered a quick spell. The wind was under her command in seconds. "To the mountain top!" Patch shouted, his clawed hand holding a large broad sword.

* * *

><p>Jack marched through the forest, wary of the traps Sahara warned him about. Once or twice, a man would fall into a hole or get caught by thick netting. Once someone stepped on a trip wire and coconuts would fly at them from the tree tops. So far, he's lost two men to falling coconuts and five to a pit of snakes. "Jack, we best be getting back, it's almost morning, and we don't want to end up like…" he trailed off as jack stumbled into a large hole in the ground. Luckily there were no poisonous vipers in the hole. Only a deep tunnel. "Alright men forward." He muttered. One after one, a group of men marched into the hole, torches lighting up the darkness. It was not until they ran into a wall that they knew something was wrong. A carving inside the stone wall. Two triangular figures, in the shape of mountains were set into the stone. A small hole was also located just under the carving. "What the bloody delve is that?" Gibbs asked. "That is one of the key holes." The room was filled with wind and all the torches were extinguished. "Who goes there!" someone shouted. "Oh no one. Just someone out for revenge."<p>

Someone lit up a torch and before them stood a large bestial snake man. "Hello Jack Sparrow. I believe your sister told you about us, hmm?" before anyone could draw a gun the snake had massacred three men with one quick movement. They all fired at the man, only to have the bullets fly off his skin with little impact. "Ouch? Was that supposed to hurt-."

A sword was driven through the snake's chest, causing him to hack up blood over the pirates. "You see jack, this is why you should listen to your sister." Sahara glared at her brother as the snake fell to the ground. "What's behind this door luv?" he asked ignoring her completely. She bristled and turned her back on him. "How should I know? No one has opened these things in centuries. Besides, you have to find all the doors." She began to make her way out before stopping to shoot the snake man twice. The bullets hit the open wound twice before she marched out of there for good.

"If you're going to get to the top, I might suggest no stops. You only have so little time." She disappeared in the darkness. Jack studied the snake man closely. He appeared like any other man, but scales and fangs proved him to be under the curse of the wolf as well. "Make straight path for the mountain. Unless you men want to end up like this chap." Jack marched after his sister only to find her glaring up at the mountain. "Bloody hell. They're all loose." He looked at her brother. "I'm going to need your help elder brother." her sapphire wolf eyes said it all. She was getting desperate. "What's in it for me girl?" he asked. She frowned. "I'll help you get your treasure." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a way to get there?" he asked. Sahara paused then gave a wolf whistle, loud and clear as a bell. A shadow past over them. "I have a ship. And I also have the wind." She showed him the ring and grabbed the rope that her crew let down. "A ship and the wind eh? Alright, set course for the top."

"Not so fast." Sage leapt down from the tree tops. The blond wolf took a defensive stance and glared at jack. "The ship loses its ability to fly once an adult steps onboard. You and your crew have to go on foot." Sahara sighed. "Sage, you lead them. I have to steer the ship." Sage glared at her as she climbed up the rope and onto the ship.

* * *

><p>"Yare a bit smitten with her eh?" Gibbs asked the boy, a slight smile on his lips.<p>

"No. Sahara is my sister." they were walking in the shadow of the Crow, sage springing traps that apeared not to be there.

"But not biologically. Jack is her elder brother." sage ignored the smelly pirate and pushed apart some leaves, causing a net to spring up. "I don't care. She been with me ever since our brother betrayed us." That got jack's attention. "What brother?"

"Believe it or not, but we were once no more than infants. There was another wolf like ourselves that took personal interest in us. He taught us everything we know now. But only two years ago, he became an adult. I don't know what happen to him, but he got angry and became mad. Sahara and I tried to stop him when he ran towards the cliffs, but I couldn't stop what happen next. He turned to look at us and said _'yer kidd'in yer selves if ye won't grow up.' _He died that night, before he could go feral and kill us himself." He paused and threw a bolder twice his mass at a tree, which erupted with coconuts. "Sahara has been depressed ever since then. I swore I wouldn't ever cause her that kind of pain myself, but ever since you came, she's been given a new hope."

He turned on jack and glared up at him. "If you ever betray her, you will suffer… painfully." He kicked a fallen log and a bunch of small sharp darts flew out in the area in front of them. "Noted. Now how's we get to the top before sun up, savvy?" sage gave him a hard glare and continued up the mountain, stopping only to let the crew catch up.

* * *

><p>"Sahara, you're going to low-." The ship hit a large coconut tree, causing the ship to shudder. "Mary mother of god, you could have said that sooner." Sahara hissed from the wheel. Luna shrugged and looked around. "Sahara… there's something fifty yards out that way. Should we ready the cannons?" Sahara looked out and realized that there was something coming. The feral ones for sure. "Wake the elder of the children. I want them ready to fire the cannons and prepared to defend." I will protect them. No matter the cost.<p>

"You rang captain?" seven sleepy eyed boys and nine girls were ready, their swords and guns ready. "Go to your battle stations. I want no feral ones within a seven mile radius." "Aye captain." She pointed to a boy with feathers. "You boy, go warn sage. There more than one feral ones out there, and they want to kill." The boy nodded and flew down to the area ahead. "Alright, get ready to fire cannons." Sahara hollered, her fur sticking up with anticipation. "Steady…"Luna ordered. The trees were beginning to slow down there quivering. Sahara froze. "God damn, these stupid adults. FIRE!" the canon shots rang through the air as the children fired at the feral adults, killing seven and leaving about eight alive. Sahara smirked as the crazy ones fell dead to the ground. Put she stopped short when her sixth sense began to warn her.

"Up." She muttered, pulling the wheel back so the ship went higher. "Captain!"

"Check the ladder; make sure no one got on!" Sahara exclaimed. She looked around and got her gun ready. "Well, well, well, lookie here, little wolf thinks she's good enough to take down Burns." Sahara hissed and pointed her gun at the pig man. "Shouldn't your name be Porker?" His snout was dripping green slime and his squinty eyes regarding her with evil. "Back off pig. Or your my next prey." She bared her small fangs at the fat man. "_Snort_, you can't do anything. Snort, you idiot girl, would you really, _snort_, hurt your own brother?" he held up the tiny bird boy as he cried. "Let the boy go pig. He means no harm." The pig began to pluck the feathers off the boy's tiny wings. "I think I'm in for lunch." Sahara growled and looked around. Her faithful companion was resting on the mast, a bottle of rum in his hands.

She whistled and the bird man dropped the bottle into her hands and flew off. Sahara taunted the big with the alcohol. "RUM! GIMMIE THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" he dropped the bird boy and charged at her. Sahara withdrew my sword and unsheathed my claws. Before she could do anything though, sage was on the boar snaring and stabbing him with a small knife he kept handy. "Sage down!" Sahara hauled him down and off the corps. "Sage, stop, he's deader than stone." Sage looked at his sister then pulled her into a hug. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Sahara blinked. "I'm alright… you smell like sweat." She pushed him away. "Let's switch spots. You steer and I'll lead the pirates." He frowned. "You don't get along with Jackie, but I do." She continued. Sage thought for a moment. "… Okay. Fine but once we get there, they're on their own." Sahara looked slightly crest fallen but she smiled. "Okay, we won't interfere." Sage sighed. "Okay, get down there."

* * *

><p>Jack attempted to fend of the large wolf man that happen to lunge at them a second after the blond boy left. "You should join us. Our crew will gladly accept you. Or are you here to accept your sister?" jack winced as his claws dug into his shoulder. "That or the treasure." Jack muttered.<p>

"Get off him!" Sahara landed on top of the wolf and grabbed his hands, her claws digging into his thick flesh. "Get off runt!" he roared. The wolf leapt into the forest, the girl still on his back. "c'mon, this way chaps'! Or do yo want to end up cursed too?" the tiger girl shouted already ahead of the crew. "What about the girl?" jack asked, stumbling up the hill. "Sahara can take care of herself, now hurry up or do ye want to end up deader than this guy." She kicked a skull down the kill and shot forwards into the jungle. "Follow her!" Gibbs shouted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sahara's p.o.v<strong>_

I snarled and kicked the wolf man's gut, shoving him off me. "Stupid girl, you side with the pirates and betray your brother?" Sahara huffed and looked at him with one eye. The cut just above her eyebrow made her keep her eye closed, for she did not want to see red. "I'd side with pirates anytime to keep you away from mother." Sahara huffed, holding her ground with strength. The older feral one gave her a cocky look. "Oh? You think its mother I want?" i barely dodged his attack, earning a scratch on my good arm. "You know what the pelt of the silver wolf does Sahara, why don't you hunt her yourself?"

"Because, I respect what that wolf,"

My clashed claws with his sword,

"Because she saved me from near death when no one,"

I dug my claws into his arm, earning a hiss of pain from him. I slashed at him again,

"Wanted me."

The man grunted. "Well, that's a nice story, but unfortunately, you must die here." I hissed and lunged at his head. His hand sliced into my side, just barely missing my inner vital points. In response to hiss attack, I forced my claws scratched and clawed at his face, causing him to pull away, roaring in pain. I dropped like a stone and coughed blood. That was never a good sign. "You little wench! I'll kill you for that!" he went at me with his claws, anger and violence in his facial expression. I closed my eyes waiting for the fatal blow when I remembered. The odds were in my favor. I rolled away and used my earth ring. The ground began to quake and it caused the feral man to become imbalanced. He dropped onto his hands and feet and began to run at me that way. I fumbled for a moment and summoned a hurricane of wind to knock him away.

I stumbled over to a rock and summoned earth to move the rock up the mountain and away from the battle field. I was half way up the mountain when I ran into Luna. "Off!" I flew off the rock and into a tree, causing blood to spurt everywhere. "Sahara! What the bloody devil!" Luna clutched at my head and helped me it no a sitting position. "That bastard… he's going… after ... Mothers fur…" I hacked up more blood and my vision went blurry. I could barely make out the other form looking me over. "I'll take her lass, you keep leading." Arms picked me up and carried me, the bouncing rocking me to sleep… "Stay awake love, you lost too much blood." I twitched and relaxed in my brothers arms. "I'm tired…" I mumbled. Sleep was starting to claim me quickly, for I have not slept since yesterday. "Sahara, stay awake if you want to see the world." I blinked and looked up at the pirate. "…do you mean it?" I whispered. He kept running, so I closed my eyes and rested.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>_

The crew ran after the tiger girl, watching as she sprung traps and avoided pits and holes in the ground. "if you were like us, we would have been there yesterday!" Luna called to them from seventy paces away. The crew was tiring easily, but the girl kept urging them forwards, calling them names and adding words to the pile of insults they never knew.

"Hurry up you pony bellied rats! You're as slow as me grandmother knits her shawl!" Sahara sighed agents her brothers shoulder. "Luna… stop it." She began to move and Jack set her down, getting tired of her heavy weight.

She stumbled slightly then massaged her hand. A large flat stone erupted from the earth. The pirates backed away from the smooth grey surface. Sahara stepped onto it and laid down. "Get on… and don't fall off." She grumbled. Luna was the first to hop one and she sat next to her sister.

"Well? Get a move on! C'mon, well waist away at this rate." Luna chortled, patting the stone as if it was the softest cushion in the world. The pirates slowly got onto the stone but they did not expect to feel it move across the earth at a speedy rate.

They were at the mountains base in seconds. "Sahara, do you need help? Do you want me to carry you?" "No, I'll do it." Sage came into view, a small group of children behind him. Jack Sparrow watched as the boy picked up Sahara and carried her with no sign of weakness. "Lead the way boy and well get off your island." Sage glared at the captain of the Black Pearl, his eyes searching for something on the pirates face. "Luna, you know the way." Luna huffed and was about to insult them when a roar echoed from the forest. Sahara jolted awake and pushed herself away from sage. "Damn bastard… get everyone to safety, sage warn mother." Sage took the hint but remained by his sister's side.

"Mother is still sleeping. Do you want us to stay at her side?" Sahara nodded.

"But… Sahara you won't withstand them alone."

"I have the elements on my hands. There is nothing I can't do now." Jack looked at his young sister and sighed. "Alright men, keep guard, I need to have a word with these children… particularly you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guess what. I finally got a deviant art account. And guess what I'm under there too.<strong>_

_**Sahara fang… yup, I love that name. There are two Sahara fangs in my life. The original is a teen blood shifter who turns into a wolf whenever she finds it necessary, and the other is my pirate girl.**_

_**I love them both though. I have so many character sketches, but sadly, I don't have a scanner… or internet… or time.**_

_**So, I get a friend who does have a scanner, internet, and time to do the work for me. What use are friends if you don't use them from time to time? **_

_**Any ways, I have a million dollar proposition for you!...**_

_**GOD DAMN THAT STUPID PLAY! I HATE YOU WHITE CHRISTMAS!**_

_**Were still doing that play, and so far it's amazing. We manage to go without… actually we had quite a few screw ups during the play, but the actors used improvise to make it look like it was part of the play. Love your characters, and become one with them. **_

_**Read and review chaps! Or you don't get the next chapter sooner… : )**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ch. 8**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scene from last chapter…<strong>_

"_**I have the elements on my hands. There is nothing I can't do now." Jack looked at his young sister and sighed. "Alright men, keep guard, I need to have a word with these children… particularly you."**_

* * *

><p>"I? Why would you want to talk to me?" sage glared at the pirate with absolute hate. Jack brushed off his answer and walked a bit away from the group. Sage looked at Sahara. She nodded and with a sigh, sage went over to talk to the confusing pirate.<p>

"…you're in love with my sister, are you not little brat?" Sage gave Jack a harsh glare and bared his fangs. "Must you put it so bluntly?" he hissed, face turning bright cherry red. Jack smiled. "Ah, but ye don't deny it boy. If you keep her waiting, she will eventually move on." Sage looked down, embarrassed. He never expected a scourge of the sea giving him advice on love. Especially this man, who was related to the one he loved. "Ye better tell her soon, for she will be under my care sooner than you think." He gave the boy a pat on the head and walked towards his crew.

* * *

><p>"Even if you get to the treasure, there's no guarantee you will come back out." Sahara explained to Gibbs. He scratched his head. "So it be best if we just leave?" Sahara nodded. "The feral ones are going to target our mother, for there is an ancient legend about her fur pelt." Everyone was now listening to Sahara as she recited a story.<p>

"Long ago, there was a mother who lost her child to the sea. She cried every night for seven months. One day Calypso heard her cry's from the bottom of the sea. She asked' what is wrong? Why do you cry, daughter of Gaia?' the woman told calypso the sad story of her life. The woman of the sea felt pity for the woman so she told her, 'if you would like it, I can give you what you most desire.' The woman agreed to it, as long as she was given her child back. 'But I shall warn you;' calypso told her 'your child will become one with the spirits of the isle she is located at. Are you sure you want this for yourself?' The woman agreed into it, saying noting would make her happier than to have the strength to protect her child. Calypso took the woman to an isle where she met her child, in the form of a wolf. The woman lived there for generations, watching as her child grew into a beautiful silver haired maiden. But the mother was getting old, and she knew her daughter needed someone to care after. Calypso came to her aide, and brought two orphaned children. 'The sea would like to give them a chance to live. When they grow old enough, there blood relatives shall come to claimed them.' The woman accepted the orphans, but only realized that the spirits of animals came and claimed them. Every night, the children would turn into half-humans. But the mother of the original wolf died, leaving the children and her daughter on the isle. The girl cried, asking the sky's to help her. Eventually the voice of her mother came to her. _'Protect the ones you love my child, protect them and watch as they grow.'_"

Sahara closed her eyes and shuddered. Jack and Sage were back and listening. Jack looked at his sister, wondering how much exactly she's been through. The way she treated her wound was as if it was nothing she could never handle.

"The silver wolf became the mother to many children, and after a century, she had learned to use her own powers. Calypso had granted her eternal life, but only her pelt protected her. The fur of the silver wolf can be taken off on a solar eclipse. When her fur comes off, the next heir will be free to claim it their own, and will become the next guardian of the isle."

"What does the pelt do exactly?" Gibbs asked. Sahara sighed. "it gives you the power over this isle… and it will grant you immortality, the ability to heal instantly, and powers stronger than the rings I have." Sage looked around. The pirates looked up at the mountain greedily. "but there are a few draw backs. You can't leave this isle and no rum… ever." Sahara smiled lightly, for it was true; the silver wolf could not drink rum. It would be a bad influence on the children. The pirates instantly forgot about the pelt, for who would ever give up something as important as rum?

"Where do you come into the picture girl?" Gibbs asked. Sahara sighed, "I'm getting there. It was only seven years ago that we discovered the crow feather in a cavern near jagged cliffs. When I set foot on the boat, I became Capitan, since I was the oldest one there at the time." She sighed and looked up at the sky. "We better get going, I don't want mother to get hurt." She stood up and began to limp up the mountain. Her wound had stopped bleeding a while ago and now, she was moving easily. The pirates watched as she carefully made her way up a steep slope, grabbing onto small footholds and hauling herself up the mountain with one hand. "Hurry, hurry, hurry~! There's mounds of gold, silver, lapis lazuli, rubies, sapphires, opal, mother of pearl~!"

"Luna you make it sound like all of it is safe to the touch." Sage called out from below. Sahara grunted and pulled herself up the cliff side.

"If we keep it up, you'll never make it back to your ship." Sahara shouted to her brother. "If this island was not set up with curses, it wouldn't take this long, girl!" jack hauled himself up the rest of the mountain and stopped to rest his tired limbs once, when sage reminded them they were only human. "Seven minute break then the mountain gets rougher~!" Luna called out. Sahara sat on an obsidian rock and studied her wound. The gash was once deep, but because of the curse, it only took two minutes to heal.

"That looks bad." She looked up and saw her wolf brother. "I've had worse. What did you talk to Jack about?" her eyes gleamed with curiosity, tail going back and forth, ears perked up. She looked so innocent when she looked at people like that. Sage blushed. "Nothing of importance." He mumbled. Sahara pouted. "I'm not important?" she asked, her ears folding agents her skull, quivering. "How did you know it was about you?" he asked, his tail stirring up ash. Sahara smirked. "Ah, I was right was I not? What did dear old Jackie tell you?" she sat with her legs folded on the rock and lean forwards eagerly. Sage leaned away. "Nothing Sahara, it's just…"

"Yeess?" Sage did not know what to tell her, for her was too embarrassed and distracted by his beloved sisters expression. She was looking into his eyes win happiness, but it hurt him that she would have to leave soon. He would not have enough time to treasure with her. Unless they grew up.

"Times up humans! Let's go, let's go, lets gooooo~!" sage sighed and Sahara frowned. "You promise to never forget me?" She asked abruptly.

Sage blushed. How could he answer that?

'_You're all I ever think about' _

'_I will never forget the woman I love most' _

'_To me, you are more valuable than any jewel on this wrenched planet'_.

"I… I'll never f-f-f-forget someone a -as amazing as y-y-y-you." He stuttered. Sahara smiled and kissed his cheek. "That's sweet of you to say Sage." She whispered. He turned beet red as she left him on the rock, choosing to walk carefully than to be carried again. Then they reached the difficult part. A narrow path was ahead of them, only one wall to support their weight. On the other side was a long way down to a pit of boiling lava. "Ye be idiots to want us to get through thar!" some on shouted. Sahara tuned on the pirates. "Ye be stupid if yer wanna stay here." She mocked.

That's when the fourth feral one of the day appeared. A low throaty growl came from up the mountain. "Gah! Panther!" Luna screeched and bared her fangs. "Little tiger cat, are you really going to fight me?" the panther man purred. "What do you think, fur faced coal breath!" Luna shouted, her sword drawn and her eyes narrowed to a slit. The cat man growled lightly and lunged at Patch. No one was expecting that. Patch was ready though. He barked at the cat-man and clashed his sword with his claws. Luna screeched and lunged at the man, her thick claws attempting to gouge his eyes out.

"Hurry on ahead Sahara! We'll catch up soon!" Patch shouted. She nodded and began to run through the narrow path. "Follow her!" Jack shouted over the noise. They made their way through the path with little casualties, losing only two of their carless crew members. "This way." Sahara was now running at a normal pace, her limp gone. She led them through a series of tunnels and stopping only once to check on the men behind her. Then they reached a dead end.

"What now lass? Yer gonna slaughter us like those beast?" Sahara snorted. "We may be under the curse, but we have hearts. Even if we don't want you here, a favor is a favor." She looked around at the celling and stopped when she felt a cool breeze on her face. She jumped up and dug her claws into a crack, causing dust and stones to fall. She tugged on it and it fell to the ground, revealing a hole. "Well? C'mon, it's almost sun up; this is one of the safe spots on this isle." She hauled herself up into the hole and lowered a ladder. One by one the crew climbed up into a dark cavern. Sahara could be heard rustling somewhere then there was a bang and whale oil was lit easily.

Dark obsidian glass flashed there reflection like a mirror. Sahara was lighting a torch just as sounds came from the entrance. She lunged forwards and grabbed Luna by the collar. "You're alive?" she asked. The tiger giggled. "You should have seen me~! I killed that bastard so bad, his guts will never be the same~!" Sahara looked behind her to Patch. He shrugged and climbed up the hole, sealing it effectively behind him. "Luna was having too much fun." He explained, his arm wrapped in a bandage. "Where's the crow?" Sahara asked. "We sent it to sea, along with the pear, mind you." Jack raised an eyebrow, questioning his sister. "We don't want the feral ones sneaking onto your ship, or ours for that matter." Sahara explained, her black wolf ears folding agents her skull. Sage could sense her worry, so he patted her back. "Let's keep moving. We still have that part to cross." Sahara thought for a moment then nodded. "Let's get moving."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sahara's p.o.v.<strong>_

The rest of the journey was smoother than I thought which worried me. This part of the trail was always covered in corpses and skeletons. Of course the bodies were still there, but what worried me was the feral ones. If they caught mother, we would be powerless to stop them. I stopped and looked up at the black glass roof, wondering what time it was. My body was growing tired, and without the wolf change, I would not be able to fight alone.

"Something troubling you girl?" I looked at Jack, the compass in his hand. "Nothing is troubling me. I'm just worried we won't get there in time to save mother." Jack patted my head. "Yer nothing more than a child, ye know that?" I frowned. "I hated it when people called me that, but now, it seems like it's true." Jack nodded. "Ye should have grown up normal lass, but the path of a pirate is never the easiest one." I pouted and looked up at jack. "What do you know about me? Other than our blood, we are nothing alike Jackie."

He gave me a grin and pulled back. "We're two of a kind girl. Capitan Jack Sparrow and Sahara Fang. Together, you and I can trouble the seas." I laughed lightly and shook my head. "We both have separate duties, and from what learned, you don't take responsibility for your actions." Jack rolled his eyes and smiled. "You're a good girl Sahara, but you need to let loose and have fun for a change." I rolled my eyes and felt the change come with the early morning sun. My vision dulled and my fur covered hands turned normal. Patch groaned and rubbed his arm. "Let's keep moving. This place can lose its magic sometimes." I did not bother to explain so I trudged up the slope of bones bare foot and continued onto rough rugged rock.

"Sahara~! Sing that one song!" I looked at Luna.

"What song? Wolf moon?"

"Aye, it always makes me want to laugh." I sighed and thought about listening to Luna. A slow tune came out of my mouth, making inhuman sounds that became music easily. There were warbles and low growls, high-pitched yelps and sad cries. But altogether, it was a story, a song, a color, and a shape. All in one, I knew the meaning. I stopped singing when I heard a rustle of fur. I quickly withdrew my sword and everyone else followed in suite.

"Little wolf, little wolf, where are you?" I flinched as the older wolf man came into view. "So you still chose to side with the others?" he asked. I stepped back slightly so I was side to side with jack. "You're kidding yourself if you think he cares about you. Adults never tell the truth, you should know better." I flinched and felt the need to watch my back.

"And yer kiddin yourself if ye think you can change this girls mind." Gibbs stated, coming up to my other side with a barrel gun in hands. The wolf man shrugged. "You know, mother always loved you best. I wonder where she is…" I flinched and looked around wildly. "Don't you dare touch her!" I shouted, my hands trembling slightly. "What? Sahara, you know what day it is?" I looked up and noticed that the sun was up.

"Exactly, on the day of the eclipse, mother will have to choose an heir and who better than me?" I shuddered. "It won't be you." I growled. "But will it be you? You have a way off this isle, are you just going to let it go?" he lunged at me, clashing swords with Jack and me. His other clawed hand ripped across Jack's stomach, causing a small amount of blood to pool out. I bit his hand and tasted his blood. He growled at me and we pulled back just as more feral ones attacked from the sides. "Sage!" I shouted as he flew into a pile of bones. "Listen to me, get to mother, I have to stay here and protect my brother." sage looked at me with a strange expression. "So you are going to leave with him?" he asked. I gave him a frustrated expression and slashed a frog man in half.

"He's my brother sage. He has a life outside of this isle, and I have my own here. Mother won't live long if she does not have an heir, and the wolf wants her pelt!" I looked around for the wolf man. "He's gone!" I shouted. Sage groaned. "Why do you want me to go?" he asked exasperated. I looked at him straight in the eyes. "Your one of the few I trust to take care of the kids. And I know, you'll be a great father." He narrowed his eyes and began to walk away. I swore and went to help Jack. "Here, you'll need this." I told him after we fought off a viper.

"What is-?" "It gives you power over fire, just hold it up. Luna and patch will help guide you all through the rest of the mountain, but I need to get there now." I whistled and the crow man flew from the hole in the ceiling. "I'll meet you up top." I told him. He grabbed my hand. "Don't die yet girl; we still have an adventure to finish together." I smiled and recognized words of acceptance. "Never thought about dying big brother."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Good god, that took a bunch of brain power.<strong>_

_**Anyways, Te gusto la historia? A mi si, me encanto~! (anyways did you like the story? I did, I loved it.)**_

_**My Spanish blood is boiling today. Seriously, I've been speaking Spanish in tech/theater all day last week, and it's starting to annoy the shit out of me. **_

_**This story is coming to a close, and I will start the next one when I reach at least twenty-thirty reviews on this one. No shit, I will get those reviews. Why? Cuz I have you guys to help me out. **_

_**Te amo a todos~! 333 (love you all~!)**_

_**Read and review~!**_

_**Seriously, I'm going brain dead. Reviews = inspiration = faster updates + more words **_


	9. Authors note

_**Authors note:**_

_**Hey yall~! Listen, I have some short stories that happen between small parts of this story. If you want me to type them down, review this story or send me a pm. The next chapter is probably going to conclude this story, which I hope will come out good. I'm not a fan of endings, and I usually leave them off with cliff hangers… like I said not a fan of cliff hangers. **_

_**Anyways on a different topic, PRAISE TO GOD WE ARE OFFICALY DONE WITH WHITE CHRISTMAS! We had a full house, and I manage to bring my Wii over. We played that sucker on the movie screen, and let me tell ya, Super Smash Bros Brawl has never looked better. The orchestra guys beat my ass though… why are guys always kick ass at videogames?**_

_**Anyways, I'm still coming up with an ending that won't suck harry monkey balls so continue encouraging me with those reviews.**_

_**Con amour~ Spark-of-a-White-Wolf**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Ch. 9**_

_**Normal p.o.v.**_

Sahara flew over most of the mountain, the bird man explain where all the feral ones have stretched out to. "They wanted to take the Crow, _cark_, but you just happen to place both the pearl and the crow in the tide pools. _Cark_." She nodded. "I know, so far it's all going smoothly, but if that jackass reached mother, we're dead." The crow speeds up slightly, catching a good wind. Sahara looked around slightly leaning off the bird. "There, third hole to the center." The crow dove into a pit and maneuvered through the multiple vines, landing on a fallen tree trunk. Sahara got off him and looked around. "Keep guard up top and warn me if anything is coming." she told him. "Good luck sister." The crow carked and shot off the tree. Sahara inhaled and faced the tunnel that lead to the Silver Wolf's den.

It was quiet; the only sound was the wind as it whistled past the entrance. Sahara ignored the broken bones that pierced into her feet. She would clean it up later. When she reached an empty pit, she leapt onto the wall and climbed up. She could already smell the sweet scent of mother wolf. The entrance to the tunnel was obsidian, but the rest was covered in treasure. The way she came in was one of the most trenchers paths, but since she's been coming here at the age of five, it seemed like nothing to her. Sahara quickly made her way to the place where the small wooden hut was located. There she heard a snarl. The wolf man leapt at her, his jaws open ad ready to clamp down around her neck. Sahara dodged and slashed at him with her blade. "It didn't take you long did it little cub? What did you do, ditch your brother with my army? Do you think they will outlast them?"

Sahara growled and rubbed the earth ring. Spikes were scattered around the wolf's house. "Don't touch a single hair on her pelt!" she barked. Sahara raised her weapon at the ready attention, her fingers moving agents the solid rings. "Your strong for a little girl, but do you honestly think you'll live?" Sahara snarled. "I can withstand any of your attacks. Even if it means giving my life, I will protect mother." Sahara blocked from his assaults then began to run.

Jack's sword pierced into the cat-man's chest and the new carcass fell to the ground. He looked around. Those who were still alive manage to fend off the beast adults, and he was surprised as to how well the children fought in there human forms. The tiger girl, Luna, climbed to the highest rock and regarded the carnage. "Is anyone hurt or dying?" she called out. A couple of groans echoed through the black glass cave. "Oh good. Let's keep moving, and quickly, Sahara won't survive long without this." The girl held up the red ring and she began to run deeper into the cave. Jack ran ahead and stopped the girl. "What… is going… to happen… to my… sister." He panted. Luna shook his hand off her shoulder. "Sahara isn't that strong in human form. She can fend off someone three times her size, but not without getting a few scrapes." The girl began to run again. Jack's forehead creased. His sister was a decent fighter, but… even a little girl couldn't withstand an adult for long.

The wolf man would give chase, and she would with any luck be able to get him to a place more suitable for war. She thought about dragging him to the sea cliff, but without the curse upon her, she would be giving him the upper hand. "Get back here you runt!" she dodged as the feral man threw a gold-plated mace in her direction. "Fight fair you large monster!" she shouted, whirling around and slashing his chest open. He roared and flew back into a pile of treasure. Sahara knew it wouldn't be too good, but it did stall him. Sahara ran out of there and began to climb out towards the only entrance she knew was open for all. The ocean. A quick chirping sound brought forth the sea monster she created a while ago. _"You summoned me mistress?" _it slithered in a strange voice. Sahara panted and looked behind her. The wolf man was standing now, a huge scar forming over his chest. "Get me out of here." Sahara grabbed onto its spine and it let out a roar, plunging back into the ocean. The wolf man dove after her, swimming quickly at his own pace. Sahara nudged her monster to go faster, for she was running out of air. When they burst through the surface, it was hard press to drown the wolf man. Sahara quickly used whirlpool to keep the wolf in place. "Do you really think the ocean can stop me little wolf? I will get that pelt." Sahara lunged at him, causing the water monster to dive in after her. Sahara manages to slash at him, but got caught by the monster. The wolf man grinned and latched himself to the sea serpent like thing. It shudders. "Get off my reptile freak!" Sahara stood with her hands on her sword her eyes burning.

The reptile in question shudders again. _"Wherever would you like me to go mistress?" _Sahara wobbled slightly as the serpent avoided a jagged rock. "Jagged cliffs." She hissed. The serpent roared and began to maneuver through the rocks that caused many ships to wreck within the first meter. "Do you know what caused Fernando to slay himself?" Sahara froze. "Don't you want to know why your 'big brother' committed suicide?" the beast man slashed at her, managing to cut her cheek. Sahara yipped and flew back slightly. Her body shook, causing her hands to slip off the water serpents back slightly. "Fernando treasured you too much girl. When you become an adult, certain…'urges', become more pronounced. An adult male will go after any female." He hiked over to where she was and seized a fist full of her hair. "Let me go jackass!" Sahara howled, her fingers gripping at his hand. The wolf man laughed, and then held her over the security of the lizards back. "Your brother loved you too much girl. If he did not choose to remain innocent, he would have lived. But you and that idiot fair-haired brat had to mean something to him." Sahara burrowed her nails into his hands. "Fernando knew what he was doing! He would never jeopardize his family!" she kicked and scratched at him, and then her foot collided with his face. And just in time too. The serpent reverted to ink as it collided with the jagged Cliffside. The two fighters were thrown agents the rocks as well. Sahara got a good hold of the bluffs and began to climb. _If this is how it ends… then at least I can get rid of this scum._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sahara's p.o.v.<strong>_

When I finally reached the top, I realized that mother would almost certainly be aware. The sun was high up in the sky and I knew the eclipse would begin at any moment. "Little wolf, what you think you're doing?" the wolf man snarled. I raised my sword at the ready position. "I'm going to slaughter you if you must know." He laughed. "Fernando isn't here to shield you runt. Let's see if you can fight off a grown man." We ran at each other, his claws extended at their full length and my sword ready to cut him open. Then the sky began to turn red. My inner wolf began to howl, and the feral man stumbled slightly. I darted to the side and drove my blade into his thigh. He howled and I began to hack away at his arms. Blood splattered over my clothes and I felt his claws scrape my shoulder. "Do you have a death wish runt? Your about to become a spirit!" he kicked me with his hindered leg and I collided with a sharp rock. It drove into my side and I screamed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sage's p.o.v.<strong>_

I looked up and recognized Sahara's cries. She chose that path, and I can't do anything about it. I continued climbing down the ridge, stopping when I reached the fallen log that lead to mothers cave. The eclipse was beginning, and I knew what I had to do. The cave of gold filled me with melancholy, for the last time I was here; it was Fernando and Sahara that accompanied me. "Little wolf, are you here to complete your purpose?" I kneeled before the silver wolf. "Mother, I would like to ask a favor of you." I whispered. She touched my head. "What is it you want son of mine?" she asked. "I request for the power to defend those I love most."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sahara's p.o.v.<strong>_

Blood was all I saw. It poured from my side and from the feral man's leg. The eclipse was causing the curse to become stronger. I was now a full formed wolf, my black fur stopping the blood from over flowing, but it would not last long. "Well, well, well, the little wolf isn't that miniature anymore. Do you think you can stop me now?" I bared my fangs at this monster, my eyes flashing in the twilight. "I will stop you!" I bayed. He lunged at me and I leapt back, jumping off the wall behind me and attacking the feral man's neck. If I could land a fatal blow, it might just do the trick.

"Sahara!" I perked my ears up. Luna was running along the beach miles away, the crew of the black pearl just behind her. The other children have also assumed full form of there animal attributes. The feral man took this distraction to his advantage and struck his clawed fist to my head. I yelped as I flew towards the sea. Something flashed in the distance. "NOOOOOOOO!" the savage bloke roared. I manage to latch onto his tail and swung back to safety. He howled in pain and anger. "If I'm going to perish, you're going to hell with me." I snarled. I charged at him and head-butted his gut, driving both of us over the edge and out to the ragged rocks beneath.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal p.o.v.<strong>_

Luna ran as reckless as her striped legs could take her, her nose trying to sniff out her sister. If Sahara died, everybody would be devastated. Especially Sage. She stopped when she saw two figures fly off the overhangs. Her paws skidded to a stop. "No…"

Jack watched as his sister flew off the sea cliff. He did not know how it was her, but he knew that the black wolf that was flying towards the sharp rocks was related to him by blood. "Is she going to die?" he asked the tiger. The girl was rooted to the spot as the two forms fell among the jagged rocks. Nothing could be heard except the sound of crashing waves. Jack cursed and began to run out to the rocks. There was a small gamble that she was still alive, he was not so sure. He began to search among the rocks looking for the single black hair. Then he saw the blood stained water. a body was floating in the water and there was blood dripping from somewhere above him. He chose to climb up the isles edge; from there he could see who it was floating out at the sea. And who was the body up on the ledge. When he saw the inky fur, he knelt by his sisters side. "Hello love, I see you got into a bout." Sahara grunted and opened one sapphire eye. "It's lovely to see you too Jackie." She breathed. "You should learn not to fight threatening opponents' lass. You look deader than rock." Sahara laughed and flinched. There was a gaping hole in her side and her skin was covered in scratches. She looked vulnerable. The darkness that came from the eclipse began to fade. His sister began to turn normal, her eyes a light brown and the fur disappeared. She was smaller than he expected her to be. Her normal tan skin was pale, and her breathing was nothing but a wet splutter. Jack touched her forehead. "You probably want this back child." He passed her the fire ring. She rolled her eye and looked at him. "Give it to me when I'm not dying." She implied. "Sahara!" she blinked and looked up. Sage, at least she thought it was him, was climbing down the cliff, a strange golden light around him. He looked older and more …mature. He knelt by his sister's side and looked her over. "Did you do as I asked?" she whispered. He nodded and touched her side. She winced and looked at him. "Thank you Sage." Her eyes closed and her breathing began to reduce. "Do something boy!" Jack hissed. Sage closed his eyes and focused on her wound.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sahara's p.o.v.<strong>_

_I sighed as a warm light flooded my senses, causing me to feel completely at ease. "Are you well child?" I looked up. Mother wolf was smiling down at me. "Yes mother. I feel so calm here… where are we?" she stroked my hair. 'We are at the gate way to the heavens." She told me gently. I froze. "What about jack? And Luna and patch and-." "They are alright child. The one who misses you most is your lover." I blushed. "L-l-lover?" _

_She smiled. "The one who adores you and would give you his heart without hesitation. Your 'brother', Sage." I looked down at the ground. "Mother…" "Sweet heart, you must go back, for it is not your time." She said gently. I was not eager to go back to the world of pain and suffering just yet. "Mother… does jack really want me? I mean does he really think of me as his…" mother wolf smiled. "Of course young one. Your brother adores you, and he will keep his promise." She wrapped her arms around me. "You must go back now young one." She said. I could feel the pain in my chest starting to arouse. "Mother… I love you." I told her. The she wolf smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you too young one." She whispered. The pain began to intensify when I closed my eyes._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal p.o.v.<strong>_

"Damn it Sahara, don't die yet!" Sahara felt something poking at her side and she frowned. "Give it up boy, she's not going to respond to you at this rate." her eyes twitched. Jack? Why was he still here? "Aye let the sea take her spirit." Yes let the sea take my spirit… her eyes fluttered open and she yelped loudly. "I don't want to die yet!" she shouted, jumping into someone's arms. A cheer erupted from below her and she blinked. "Thank the skies." She looked at the fair-haired man holding her. The light in his eyes, the way his expression was set. This was her brother. "Thank you Sage." She hugged him. Jack patted the girls head. "You scared half me crew." He told her bluntly. Sahara jumped at her brother and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry Jackie; I promise I won't scare you again." Sage looked at the two siblings. The man was beaming lightly, and the girl was laughing happily. She needed him no more. "You're free to go where ever you want now Sahara." Sage told her, his voice wavering a bit. Sahara looked at him. "But… I can't leave you people. In the captain…" Sage shook his head. "You're free to go now. Leave with your brother." he walked away, running as far as he could. Sahara looked out to the direction he ran in and winced as jack patted her head. "Pack your things and say your good byes, sweetheart. Your about to sail on the black pearl."

* * *

><p>Sahara walked to her home, her eyes watery. She said good bye to the other orphans already, and after dealing with a very depressed Luna, her eyes could not hold it in any longer. When she reached her home, she collapsed into her hammock. She cried quietly, sniffling sadly. "We're going to miss you." She looked up at the blond boy who grew up with her. "You're going to miss me? I've always thought I was more of a burden to you." He began to help her put her stuff in a chest. "To be honest, you've always been one of the only people on this isle I could always be myself with." Sahara sniffled and looked at him. "You know I probably won't be returning, right?" he paused and placed her books into the chest. "Make me a promise." He said, his back facing her. "You'll return when you have nothing to do with your brother." Sahara trembled. "Jack is always up to something. How will you know when he's not doing anything?" sage tuned to look at her, his golden eyes glowing faintly. "I'll know, because your inner wolf will still be with you." Sahara smiled. "Okay. I swear I'll return to you." She jumped from her perch and tackled her brother into a hug. "I love you. Always have." Sage held her tenderly. "I love you too.<p>

* * *

><p>"You have any regrets child?" Jack asked as they navigated away from the island. Sahara shrugged. "Not really. After all, I have a new adventure to begin. And a new life to enjoy. So why not make the most of it." Jack Sparrow took his hat off and placed it on his sister's head. "Your too innocent darling. But I have a feeling that will come in handy sooner or later." Sahara looked up at her brother. "Do we have a heading?" she asked. "Aye, but it won't be child's play love." Sahara smiled at her older brother. "No it won't… but at least it will be worth it in the end."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aaaannnnnddd I'm FUCKING done! Wooohhh~! Listen, listen~! I'm already typing the second story, if any of you care, and I'll have the first chapter done by the time I feel like it, just tell me if you want me to continue this story.<strong>_

_**My deviantART account is located on my Biography so click on the link to see Sahara and a bunch of my other characters~!**_

_**Do any of you ever get that giddy feeling… when you get a review? That serves as my inspiration to this story. **_

_**Thank you to TomFeltonLover10, Tantalizing Promises, Kaname Twilight, IzailzaiKun, nic2mad, and JauDude for reviewing, might not have continued without you guys~!**_

_**Con amor**_

_**~Spark-of-a-White-Wolf **_


	11. Bonus chapter:Sahara and the Crowfeathe

_Short stories for Curse of the Silver Wolf: pt. 1: Sahara and the crow feather._

_**Sahara's p.o.v.**_

* * *

><p>I giggled as patch fell off his tree. Luna shrieked with laughter and Sage was already on the floor. We were playing doge the coconut on the tree tops, and it was me agents Luna. "If I knock you down, it wouldn't be fair, would it?" Luna asked. I shrugged. "Possibly not. Let's make it a draw, savvy?" Luna shrieked and pounced at me, knocking us both to the ground. We all laughed and I smiled up at the bright sun light. "Hey, hey, hey~! I saw something at hollow cliffs~! It looked like a ship!"<p>

I raised an eyebrow. "A ship? Luna if there was a ship around there, it would either be sunken, or nothing more than wood." Luna pouted. "But this thing was made out of stone! I would have smelled rotting wood nearby if that was the case." Sage sighed and cracked a coconut open. "If that's true, we should investigate. This might be something we can use to our advantages." I sighed and took half of Sage's coconut. "alright then, let's get going kids."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sage's p.o.v.<strong>_

* * *

><p>If Sahara was hurting, she was not showing it. It's been a month or so since Fernando threw himself off the cliff. Her eyes were still dulled slightly but I knew there was hope. Sahara was intelligent enough to stand her ground even after a tragedy. Sure she mourned him for two days and a week, but Sahara was strong… well stronger than me.<p>

"Sage, are you alright, you've been staring at Sahara for a while…" I blinked and looked at Patch. "It's nothing…" we ran though the tree tops, avoiding the ground due to the venomous snakes and other things. Sahara leapt ahead of us eagerly. I smiled and ran just behind her. Luna began to chant a song she made up, and I couldn't help but to whimper when she hit the high notes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal p.o.v.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sahara quickened her pace, eager to see the strange ship her sister spoke of. If there was a ship, she would finally be able to leave the isle. As they neared the caverns, Sahara noticed that the tides were rising. She jumped to the sandy beach and walked to the salt water. "If the tide continues to rise, we're not going to make It." she told her friends. They all sighed and began to sit along the beach. "Sooo are we going to look for the feral ones?" Luna sang. Sahara raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. Only those near adult hood can take them down." Sage explained lightly. Luna rolled her eyes and began to dig holes into the beach.<p>

Patch watched as sage leaned agents Sahara. '_If I did not know any better, I would say they're in love'_. He sighed and looked at Luna. '_If only I could say the same for this relationship'._

"Oh lookie I found a bone!" Luna hoped out of the hole with a fossilized bone in hand. "That's nice, now put it back before you hurt someone." Sahara called. Luna began to swing the stone around, her eyes holding a wild fury. "Back! Back I say, you sniveling beastie!" she shouted. "Luna, there is no beast-"

"Yaaarrgg!" Luna knocked out a chameleon feral one, sending him sprawling to the ground. Blood painted the beach red, causing Sahara to shudder. "Take that you ugly scaled face freak!" Luna shouted, beating the man to a pulp. Sage covered Sahara's eyes and gave Luna a warning glare. Luna paused and giving the man a final kick, she launched him into the ocean. "Alright, let's go see the ship now~!" the tide has fallen slightly and the tiger girl shot out to the caves like a maniac. Sage took his sisters hand and dragged her over to where Luna was pulling the cave side open. "See, see? I told you there was a ship. It's not even touching the water!" a large obsidian vessel was floating in the air. The flag had a white feather and a small crow on it. "Any idea what it called lads?" Sahara asked, climbing up the anchor's chain. "The crow feather?" sage offered. "Good enough. Help me sail this giant bucket out of this god forsaken hell hole." "Aye, captain!"

Sahara landed on the deck with ease. The boat swayed slightly, as if the breeze was rocking it. She snuck around the deck her eyes taking in every detail of the dark ship. "Gah, what the hell is that!" Luna pounced on a skeleton, her feet crushing the bones. "Luna, pay some respect to the dead!" Patch shouted. The girl began to play with it as if it was a doll. "Oh come on now broth we, he's not going to mind." she dumped the bones over board and continued to scavenge the ship. Sahara walked up to the wheel and stroked the stone. She accidently pushed it and the front of the ship tilted downwards slightly. "Whoa!" Sahara pulled back on the wheel and began to panic when the boat went up. "Hold up Sahara!" Sage hoped over and helped her steady the vessel. She had a crazy look in her eyes, a mixture of fear adrenaline and excitement. "How will we get this out of here?" Patch asked, lowering the sails. Sahara paused. "How should I know? I thought you guys could haul it out of here?" Sahara spun the wheel a couple of times and noticed that the sails tilted along slightly. "Sahara, you'll need wind to haul this thing out of here." Sage called from the captain's cabin.

Luna ran out from under the deck and held up yet another skeleton. "Oi lookie what I found, a man dressed like a woman~. He's got more jewelry than I do!" the skeleton was covered in jewels beyond recognition. It also had a worn ugly hat. "I believe we are meeting the Capitan for the first time." Sahara told them. She walked down to the skeleton and gave him a bow. "Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if you would allow me to take over this ship." The skeleton said nothing. "All right then, it is agreed. I swear to protect this vessel with my life." And with that, Sahara took the hat, sword and coat from the skeleton she noticed the two rings. One of them was a lapis lazuli with a swirl carved into it. The other was an opal stone with three wiggly lines. "What are these?" she took them off the fingers and studied them closely. She began to mutter nonsense words and a large gust of wind blew Luna off the mast and into the sails. "Gah, stupid wind I'll kill you!" she began to swing her sword around and fell out of the sails into Patch's waiting hands. "You can't kill the wind thoughtless girl." He told her bluntly. She pouted and slunk into a corner, getting all depressed. The boat was halfway out of the cave and Sahara was trying to figure out what nonsense word caused the ring to shudder with magic. She tried again and another gust of great wind flew the ship out of the caverns. "Alright you lot, get to your stations and Luna, get all the dead bodies out of here. You know there at least seven children who fear skeletons." Luna brighten up and began to run around shoving bones over board. Sahara carefully angled the sails so it would catch the wind. Sahara smiled as the ship began to float along with the breeze. "Let's get this to the village." Sahara commanded. Sage smiled. _'Aye, she will be a fine Capitan.'_ "Whoa easy there!" the front of the ship crashed into a large tree, showering the deck with coconuts. Sage watched as the two others ran around avoiding falling coconuts. _'I thought too soon.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ta da~! This is basically how they found the Crow's Feather, isn't it wonderful? I'll do a short story on Fernando next time. If you want to hear it, that is.<strong>_

_**Omg next school play is **__**The Curious Savage**__** and in charge of props. O.o **_

_**Good lord that will be really stressing… but I have others to help me~! That's a good thing right?**_

_**Does anyone even read this story anymore? I want to put up pt. 2 as soon as possible. But I'm having trouble coming up with the title for the story. I'll put is up as soon as possible okay~! **_

_**I'm usually on deviant art, so stop by and say hi okay~! The link is on my profile.**_

_**Any questions? Comments? Concerns? Complaints? Confusions? Your problem, not mine.**_

_**Read and reviews are always a good thing~!**_


End file.
